


Ravina of Canto Bight

by kidakoor21



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Plot Twists, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidakoor21/pseuds/kidakoor21
Summary: "What kind of place is the Finalizer?" the girl asked, her eyes as maliciously bright as those of a rattlesnake upon spotting its prey"A place that’s hard to enter and even harder to leave. You end up dying if you trust anyone. You’ll live if you remain alert and wary of those closest to you. It’s a place like that.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)





	Ravina of Canto Bight

Fifteen hundred hours.

The fancy ancient chrono located on the other side of the great hall lazily sounded ten whistles, signaling that the extraordinary general meeting was about to begin. Under one of the green velvet sofas, a young woman rested while other similarly dressed officers prepared to sit down. In her hands, a cup of Chandrilan tea. As soon as one of the fleet generals started to speak, she drank the liquid pretending to be interested in it all. With compassionate eyes, she simulated a concern worthy of those most fond of the military junta.

"According to the last report, the First Order is facing problems in the domination of some Outer Rim's territories. The strategy is weak and-"

A noise of doors ranging behind her was heard, and she did not have to look to see who was entering that room. The atmosphere vibrated tense, each heavy step covering the distance from the outside to the place where the woman was peacefully accommodated. With a grunt the masked man settled his hands on her shoulders, a malicious grip reminded the officer of her own place there. Her thoughts, however, circulated in another dimension.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you very much for reading this, I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize but mistakes will happen (and a lot!) since its my first time writing something in any language other than portuguese. 
> 
> It's the result of countless amazing fics I read during 2020, thank you authors for making my year better 💓


End file.
